Austin's Love For Ally
by taylorlyles
Summary: Austin and Ally are loving their life, they have a wonderful daughter, Alyssa and another one on the way, but what happens when someone is out to get Ally? Can Austin find her before it's to late? 'Continuation off of Living a dream.'
1. Chapter 1

Ally Moon stood at the counter in her dad's store waiting patiently.

"How long?" Trish asked. Sam and Alex looked up, also wanting to know.

"Only one more minute." They waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then they heard the timer. DING! The four girls took off for the stairs all running into the store bathroom. Ally picked it up, hands shaking as she read the outcome. She turned to face her friends. Her face, expressionless.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed and they all began jumping up and down.

"Oh Ally! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Alex said hugging her sister-n-law. The past few years had been amazing having Alyssa, but Ally knew Austin was wanting another baby, she also knew he was hoping for a boy. Trish and Jeremy had gotten married, as did Sam and Derek, but neither had any kids yet. Alex and Dez had one baby, he was two and his name is Jake. Andrew and Melanie had also gotten married, but they had gone back to Colorado.

"So, when are you going to tell Austin?" Sam asked as the girls walked back downstairs.

"Tell me what?" Ally's eyes widened. What was he doing here? She turned to face her husband.

"Uh my dad's ordering a new guitar, for your birthday next month. It's yellow, your favorite color." She said, it was true, but it was supposed to be a surprise. She figured the other news was a little bit more important though.

"Sweet. So, I'm going to go get Lyssa from daycare. Then maybe we can go out to eat or something?" He suggested.

"Uh, sure. Just call when you've got her." Ally said. He kissed her and headed out the door leaving the girls free to talk.

"I don't know when I'm going to tell him, but that sure was close!" Ally said hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah. That definitely was close. Anyways I've gotta go Dez and I are going out to eat with his parents." Alex said grabbing her bag from behind the counter. She hugged Ally and the rest of the girls before leaving.

"So, Trish, Sam, when are you going to try to have kids?" Ally asked looking at her friends. Trish shrugged.

"Well, I mean Jeremy and I have only been married for a year." She said. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, same with me and Derek. He wants kids, but I think he wants to wait another year." She said. The girls talked for another hour when Austin called saying he had picked up Alyssa.

"Well, I've gotta go, but don't tell the guys okay? You know they'll let it slip to Austin." Ally said.

"Well, aren't you going to tell him tonight?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably." Ally said with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked out and got into her car. She drove through the city getting more excited to go home, she decided she was going to tell Austin and Alyssa tonight. She smiled at the thought of Alyssa being a big sister. When she got home she hopped in Austin's car and leaned back to kiss Alyssa on her head.

"Hi Lyssa." She said smiling at her four year old. The little girl looked up and grinned.

"Hi mommy." She said cheerfully.

"How was daycare today?" Ally asked as Austin pulled out of the driveway.

"Fun. I sat with Macy at lunch." She said. Ally laughed quietly. She always got excited when she was talking about her new best friend Macy. They had even had her over for a few play dates.

"So where do my girls want to go?" Austin asked as they turned onto the highway.

"Hmmm...Olive Garden?" Ally suggested.

"Sounds good." Just then Austin's new song, 'My Love' came on the radio. Ally sat there, listening to the words.

"Austin, this song is amazing. Why haven't I heard it before?" She asked, she would have remembered it.

"I don't know, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

"How come? I always listen before they go on the radio." She said as they drove.

"Well, that's my first number one single that I wrote. By myself." He said, his face turning a shade of red. Her eyes widened.

"You wrote this?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, for you." He said quietly. She smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, thank you. I love it." She said. They got to the restaurant and he was recognized by a few people, so he signed a few autographs and took a couple pictures before they got to sit down. Ally was also noticed by more and more people everyday, and she still wrote almost all of his songs, but now she had a partner. His name was Keegan Michaels. They were like the three amigos when it came to Austin's singing career.

"So how was your day?" Ally asked as she got Alyssa into her chair.

"It was good, Keegan threw a few new lyrics around that he wants you to look at. He thinks you can come up with some good stuff. What about you, how was your day?" He asked. She smiled.

"Well, I have some news." She said quietly. Alyssa dropped her fork and Ally laughed nervously as she leaned down to pick it up. The waiter came by and she asked for a new one.

"Okay, so what's the news?" Austin asked looking at his wife. She smiled.

"I'm pregnant..." She said in a quiet voice. His eyes lit up as he choked on his drink.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded, a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Ally! We're going to have another baby!" He said. He stood up and hugged and kissed her. People nearby cheered and some yelled out 'Congrats.'

"Lyssa, you're going to be a big sister." Austin said to his daughter. She giggled.

"That sounds like fun daddy." Austin and Ally smiled. He held her hand on the table.

"I'm so glad we're going to have another baby. When did you find out?" He asked.

"This morning, right before you walked in. When you wondered what I was supposed to tell you, well this was it." She said laughing. He laughed.

"I always have perfect timing don't I?" She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we can cook dinner for dad, Kristen, and your parents tomorrow night and tell them." She said. Austin smiled.

"That sounds great!" He said as he walked over to hug her again.

**AN: Well I hope you guys liked it so far(: I didn't want to put the 'abduction' or whatever it would be called in the very first chapter! lol **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally woke up the next morning, both in good moods. It was Friday. The best day of the week. Ally got Alyssa up and was currently trying to get the sleepy little girl dressed. Austin drove them to the day care and they both walked Alyssa in. Austin bent down to the four year olds height.

"Bye Lyssa. I love you." He said. Alyssa looked up and smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her small little arms around his neck.

"I love you too daddy." She gave Ally a hug next.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Have a good day at daycare sweetie." She said. They watched happily as Alyssa ran off to play with her friends.

"Take me to the store?" Ally asked looking at her husband. He nodded. They got into the car and headed to Sonic Boom.

"Morning kids." Lester said hugging his daughter.

"Morning dad. Kristen." Ally said smiling.

"So Lester, Ally and I are making dinner tonight and we'd like it if you and Kristen would join us. My parents will be there too if that's alright." Austin said, always polite.

"Well of course!" He said.

"Maybe you could drive Dez to our house and he could drop my car off so I could go to the store later." Ally said looking at Austin.

"Yeah and I can pick Lyssa up from work if you like." He offered.

"Okay, and tell Keegan that I don't work here on Monday so I can come with you to look at the new lyrics." Austin nodded. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. He rubbed two of his fingers against her flat stomach when Lester and Kristen weren't looking.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too." She watched as he left and then went to help the nearest customer.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"Ally, I brought your car. It's around back." Dez said coming in and handing her the keys.

"Austin outside?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're on our way to go get Alyssa." He looked back at her dad and Kristen they were busy working. He leaned in closer to Ally.

"Congratulations by the way." He said smiling. He hugged her.

"Thanks Dez." She said. "Dad, I'm taking off now." She called. He and Kristen looked up.

"Okay honey, thanks for your help. See you at dinner." Ally grabbed her bag and walked out of the store and headed for her car. There was a note on her windshield and she smiled thinking it was from Austin. She unfolded it and her eyes widened at the words written on the crinkled up piece of paper.

_Don't turn around. IF you value your life. _

Ally, in a moment of nervousness turned around quickly. Oddly, nothing was there. She shrugged it off, this was the mall. Surely it was just some teenager playing a prank. She got into her car and headed for the store. Once in the store she decided to make tacos. She began pushing her cart around and collecting the many items she needed. She was standing by the soup aisle when she heard a rumble. She looked around wondering what the noise was. She looked up to see that shelf beginning to shake. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized it was going to fall right on top of her.

"Look out!" She heard, just as someone pushed her out of the way. She fell to the floor a few feet away from the section of aisle lying where she once was standing. She looked to her side where there was a boy that looked about twenty next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. She looked at the aisle curiously.

"Uh yeah. Thank you, that's uh really strange." She said. He nodded.

"Definitely. I wonder how it happened." She shrugged.

"Well, thanks again." She said.

"Yeah, no problem." She was about to turn away when a worker came running up to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, a guy pushed me out of the way." She told him.

"Okay well when you check out I'll come find you and you can get your things for free, and I assure you this won't happen again." He said.

"Well thank you." He left her and she continued shopping. Sure enough when she was going to the check out, he was there waiting and explained to the cashier about what had happened. She drove home still completely confused about what had happened back at the store. When she got home she found Austin and Alyssa playing dress up in her room. Alyssa had put eye shadow and bright red lipstick on not only herself, but Austin too, that was a sight Ally couldn't help but laugh at. Austin went across the hall to wipe the make up off.

"Lyssa, daddy's gonna go help mommy cook dinner for Kristen, grandpa, nana, and papa okay?" Austin said. She smiled and nodded. Austin followed Ally down the hall. He put his hands around his waist and brought her to him. She turned around in his hold and kissed him.

"I missed you today." He said. She smiled.

"I missed you too." He held her hand as they walked to the kitchen. They began cooking the hamburger meat and the taco sauce. Ally had a look on her face and Austin knew something was wrong.

"Alls, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Ally, I know you. I know when something is wrong." He said crossing his arms across his chest and looking at her, waiting patiently. She sighed.

"There was an incident at the store." She said. She looked up to meet confused eyes.

"What happened Ally?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing big. I was just standing there, thinking about all I needed for dinner and one of the shelves came down, it would have hit me, but a guy pushed me out of the way." She explained to them. Austin's eyebrows raised.

"Not a big deal? Come on Alls, that could have crushed you easily. You're really tiny for your age." He said hugging her close. They continued cooking dinner and soon both their parents were there and they all sat down to eat.

"So, what's the occasion?" Lester asked. Everyone nodded their head, wondering the same thing.

"Austin and I have something to tell you." Ally said.

**AN: Well, I thought that was a pretty good place to end it. Pretty weird right? A grocery store shelf just randomly falling down? Hmm... oh well you'll find out what happens soon enough :) Hope you all are enjoying(: **


	3. Chapter 3

Mark, Jennifer, Lester, and Kristen waited patiently while Austin and Ally sat in front of them. Alyssa threw her hands up.

"Mommy, daddy gonna have a baby!" She said giggling afterwards. The grandparents all turned to her. Then back to Austin and Ally.

"Ally are you pregnant?" Her dad asked, a smile on his face. Ally grinned and nodded. The parents all got up and rushed to hug them both.

"When did you find out?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, just a few days ago." Ally told them.

"Well that is great news. When's your first doctor appointment?" Lester asked his daughter.

"Next week." She said. He nodded.

"Well definitely let us know how it goes." Jennifer said. The rest of the dinner went great. Everyone was excited about the new baby that would be in their family.

-SATURDAY-

"Hey Alls do you know where the sunscreen is?" Austin asked as he got Alyssa ready. They were going to go to the beach for the day. She came into the bathroom and handed it to him. He began putting some on Alyssa's face and her back.

"You look so cute in your swimsuit Lyssa. Are you excited for the beach?" Ally asked her.

"Yeah! It's fun there." Austin laughed.

"Okay. All set. Let's go!" He said grabbing the keys and Alyssa' s hand. They got into the car and drove the short five minutes it took to get to the beach. Once there, they set up and sat down on their beach towels while Alyssa played in the sand. After about ten minutes they heard a familiar voice.

"Great minds think alike huh?" They looked up to see Dez and Alex standing next to them. They laughed.

"Guess so. You guys want to set up by us?" Ally offered.

"Sure." Alex laid her beach towel by Ally's while Dez laid his next to Austin's.

"Hey, Alls, you wanna go in the water with me for awhile?" Alex asked. Ally stood up.

"Sure, Lyssa, you want to get in the water?" Ally asked.

"Eh, no. I'm gonna make a sand castle." She said playing with a glob of sand.

"Okay, mommy and auntie Alex will be back in little bit." Austin and Dez watched as their wives walked to the water's edge and headed in. They went out father then normal, but not to far.

"So, how'd dinner go last night? Were your dad and Kristen excited?" Alex asked as they floated.

"Yeah, extremely. It was so cute, because Alyssa is the one that told them. She threw her hands up and was like mommy daddy gonna have a baby!" Ally said laughing. Alex laughed.

"That's my girl." She said. "Yeah, mom called all excited about it." She said grinning. Ally smiled. They were quite for a few minutes when Ally felt a tug on her leg. She yelped.

"Alls what's wrong?" Alex looked at her in concern.

"I don't know, I felt a tug on my leg, we should move closer to shore." She said. Just as she got the words out she felt another tug and her head was underwater. She thrashed about and tried to resurface, but couldn't.

"AUSTIN!" Austin heard an ear-splitting scream and he knew immediately it was his sister. He felt his heart dropped as he looked out into the water to see arms thrashing about and Alex trying to pull Ally away from whatever had her. He and Dez were immediately up and running towards the water as was other people, a few older guys and a lifeguard. They reached them first and Austin was tall enough that he could still stand. He felt something go by his legs and he kicked it away as he pulled Ally up out of the water and began running towards the beach, Dez and Alex following close behind.

"Alls, are you okay?" Austin asked, out of breath. Water was falling from his hair as he leaned over his wife. Alyssa crawled over to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked. Ally struggled to sit up and Austin helped her. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ma'am are you okay?" The lifeguard asked walking over to them. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

"Do you know what it was?" Austin asked, the lifeguard was still standing there so she just shook her head no. He walked away a few seconds later after asking if she was okay again.

"Alex, are you okay?" Austin asked his sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was jut worried about Ally. It scared me when she didn't come back up right after going under." She said. She wiped a tear from her eyes. Dez sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Well, be thankful Alls is okay." He said. Everyone nodded. After a few minutes everyone decided they were hungry and Dez and Alex decided to go get them some lunch, Alyssa went with them. Austin and Ally were quiet for a minute. Austin looked out to the water. A confused look on his face.

"Man, what was that?" He asked, mainly to himself, but Ally answered.

"Austin, it was a person." She said. He looked back at her, no joking look on her face. She was being completely serious.

**AN: Ohhhh scary. haha so anyways just to make sure everyone knows this IS a continuation off of Living A Dream, so this is like the third 'book' of my Austin and Ally story: Love's Mysterious Game, which was supposed to be just one story. Oh well, I enjoy writing about Austin and Ally, they're such a good couple(: Now if we could only get them to actually be a couple on the show...oh well maybe someday(: anyways hope you all enjoyed(: **


	4. Chapter 4

"Alls, what do you mean?" Austin questioned.

"Austin, I am telling you, it was a person. Someone was trying to grab me." She told him, desperate to make him believe her.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. She nodded. He sighed and looked back at the water. He shouldn't be questioning her. He knew. He had felt the feel of skin against his foot when he had kicked whatever it was.

"I know. I felt their skin when I kicked them." He said. He looked down then back at Ally. She simply shrugged.

"Oh well. It's over." She said. "And I'm okay." He nodded and offered a small smile.

"We bring food." Alex said handing two cokes and a bag of food to them. They all sat down and began eating, talking about random things.

"Hey Austin what do you want for your birthday?" Alex asked biting into a French fry. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You know me, just get me what you think I'll like." He said causing her to glare at him.

"I already know what Ally's getting me." He said smirking at his wife. She glared too.

"It's not my fault, you were being nosey and I didn't just want to blurt out "Austin I'm pregnant" right then and there." She said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah whatever. So anyways you guys want to have dinner with us tonight?" Austin asked his best friend and his sister. Dez and Alex looked at each other.

"Sure. What are you having?" Dez asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know, let's just order in a pizza? We can spend the whole day out here and head back later on tonight. Sound good?" Austin suggested. Everyone agreed. They called Trish and Jeremy but they were having dinner with Jeremy's parents. Sam and Derek were just having a quiet dinner together and watching movies for the rest of the night.

"Mommy look, I finished my castle." Alyssa said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Good job sweetie. That looks great." Ally said enthusiastically. Alyssa smiled, proud of herself and went back to work. For the rest of the day the girls mainly laid out and tanned and helped Alyssa build her newest castle while the boys went out and surfed. Austin kept his eyes open just in case. He wanted to make sure that 'person' wasn't there anymore. He didn't know who it was, but whoever it was needed to stay away from his wife.

"Ouch." Ally said. A Frisbee had hit her in the back of the head. She picked it up and looked for anyone coming to retrieve it. No one was around.

"Well that's strange." She said. Alex looked over and seen a paper sticking on the inside of it.

"Hey, turn it over." She told Ally. Ally did and pulled the paper off of the Frisbee. It had her name on it.

'_I thought I told you not to turn around. Now, you'll have to deal with the consequences. Did you have fun in the water, oh and what about the grocery store?'_

She handed it to Alex, thankful that Alyssa wasn't paying attention. Alex's eyes widened.

"Ally, what's going on?" She questioned, genuinely concerned for her sister-n-law.

"Things have been happening." Ally said quietly. Just then the guys came in.

"Hey Ally, want to take a walk with me?" Alex asked.

"Uh sure." She said getting up. The boys sat down and began playing with Alyssa, which Alex was grateful for. She wanted to know what was going on with Ally.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Alex asked as they walked. Ally sighed as she looked out at the water.

"Well, the other day when I went shopping for dinner, one of the shelves began to fall over, if it hadn't been for this guy standing near me, I would probably be in the hospital." She said. Alex's eyes widened.

"And I'm guessing this isn't your first note?" She questioned. Ally shook her head no.

"I got one when I was leaving Sonic Boom to go to the store. It said 'Don't turn around, IF you value your life.' She told Alex.

"Alls, you need to tell the police this." She said.

"No, I can't do that. If I go to the police, this person will find out somehow and might hurt me, or worse." She said, worry evident in her voice. Alex sighed.

"Well, then tell Austin. Or I will." She said. Ally nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Just not right now." She said looking back at the guys.

"He's having fun, and he's in a great mood, and they're about to write a new song. I don't want to ruin his good mood. And now he's so excited about the new baby. I'll tell him. I promise. Just not yet." She said. Alex nodded, still not happy that Ally was pushing it off. Around six that night they decided to head back to Austin and Ally's for pizza. They ordered it on their way there so that it could be on it's way soon.

"Hey Ally, do you have any sweats I could borrow? My extra clothes are soaked." Alex said putting her outfit back into her beach bag.

"Yeah, I'll get you some." She walked up into her room and got some sweat pants and a sweatshirt out of her dresser. As she was walking out she noticed a note on her bedroom door. Her heart began to race. The mystery person had been in her house? This was getting out of hand. She ripped the note off of the door and was ready to tell Austin. She opened it as she walked down the hall, but she stopped.

'_You're smart for not wanting to tell him, we wouldn't want the great Austin Moon dying at just the age of twenty four would we?' _

Tears filled her eyes as she realized she couldn't tell, she didn't want anything happening to Austin. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She quickly wiped away her tears and walked down the stairs.

"Here you go." She said tossing the sweats to Alex.

"Thanks. Be right back." She said patting her husband on the head.

"Geez Dez. I feel like she treats you more like a pet." Austin said referring to the pat on the head. He laughed at the look on Dez' s face. Ally, who had changed into her pajamas sat by Austin, curling up into his side. He was shirtless, which she was thankful for, his skin was like her on personal heater.

"Hey to you too." Austin said throwing an arm around her.

"So what are we going to watch?" She asked grabbing the remote.

"I don't know, we haven't decided yet." He said biting his lip in thought.

"I still say we should watch 'The Attack of The Giant Lobster." Dez suggested.

"NO DEZ!" Austin, Ally, and Alex said together. Alex plopped down on the floor by Dez. Alyssa came running into the living room.

"Mommy, the pizza guy's here. His pizza car just pulled up." She said. Ally laughed as she stood and walked to the door just as the door bell rang.

"Two large pizzas?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the money.

"Thank you." She told him. She shut the door and set the pizzas on the floor and went to go grab plates. They settled on watching Bride Wars. It was one of Ally and Alex's favorite movies. The boys thought it was a chick flick, but they didn't mind watching all the drama.

"Yo Austin, aren't you glad Alex and Ally didn't like plan their weddings for the same day? That couldn't have ended well." The girls laughed at the thought of them fighting over the date of the wedding.

"Yeah no kidding." Austin said. Everyone laughed and ate their pizza. Alyssa fell asleep around eight and they continued watching movies until they all crashed around one.

**AN: Okay, so I am trying to do like a half and half thing. Each chapter leading up to the 'kid' napping is going to have drama and happy stuff in it. I don't want every chapter focused on drama. I mean, it'll be more dramatic when the person takes her. I hope you guys like it(: **


	5. Chapter 5

MONDAY

Austin woke Ally up at seven that morning. They both had to be at the studio by eight.

"Lyssa, wake up. Mommy and Daddy have to work and you have to go to daycare." Ally said to her daughter as she picked her up out of her bed. Alyssa yawned.

"Okay." She said in her little voice.

"Do you want to wear a dress today?" Ally asked. Alyssa nodded, Ally chuckled quietly. Alyssa's eyes were still closed.

"How about this dress?" Ally asked holding up a purple dress. Alyssa opened her eyes and nodded. Ally dressed her in tights and the dress and found shoes to match. Austin had just gotten out of the shower and now it was her turn. She let the warm water soothe her muscles but had to get out quicker then she had wanted too. She got dressed and did her hair and make-up.

"Everybody ready?" Austin asked.

"Oh wait, I need to grab my book!" Ally said running back into their bedroom. Austin chuckled, he had known her for nine years, and he had yet to get a look inside the mysterious book that held her thoughts and her lyrics. He held her car door open for her and then he got Alyssa into her booster seat. They drove to the daycare.

"Okay. Have fun at school sweetie. Auntie Lex will be here to pick you up okay?" Ally said as she and Austin both bent down to get a double hug from Alyssa.

"Bye guys!" Alyssa called. They watched as she ran over to a little boy and he held his hand out which Alyssa took as they ran over to play with toys. Austin's eyes widened.

"What? She's already holding little boys' hands!" He said rather loudly. Ally laughed as she pulled her husband by the hand out of the room.

"We're gonna have a little talk with her when we get home." He said light heartedly. He smiled at his wife.

"Now to the studio." He said as they got into the car. When they got there Keegan had Austin go into the recording booth and start recording the last song they had written.

"Okay Ally, here's what I have so far." Keegan said as they sat down at a table next to the booth. Ally smiled as she watched Austin sing. She looked down at the lyrics Keegan had written so far.

"Hmm...I like that. I think I have some lyrics that would go good with that." She said. She looked at her book and Keegan peeked over her shoulder just as she slammed it closed.

"Don't. Look. At. My. Book." She said, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that Keegan." Austin said through the microphone, a smirk on his face. Ally began writing lyrics down on the paper. She erased a few and wrote more. Keegan nodded his approval.

"I like that. Just let me tell Austin we're going to go to the piano room." Ally nodded as she grabbed her things and headed for the room next door. They ran through the song a few times, trying to find different melodies they could play with it. After Austin was done recording the song he joined them.

"That sounds awesome guys." He said when they had finished the song completely. They had been working on it until seven and it was now five in the evening.

"You guys just want to go get something to eat and bring it back here?" Keegan offered, his wife Sharon had gone out of town to visit her mom and dad for the week.

"Sure. I can go get it, if you guys want to start recording this song." Ally offered. The boys agreed and she got their orders. They settled on McDonald's and that's where she headed. The line at the drive thru was to long so she went inside. She got their meal and was walking out. It had gotten darker and the parking lot was strangely empty. She fumbled with her bag, trying to get her keys when something knocked her to the ground. She struggled to get up but a man was holding her down. She began to cry as she fought to get away. He pulled her up and forced her into his car. He floored it off the parking lot, before a McDonald's worker could even get his plate numbers down. So all he had to give to the cops was a description of the vehicle.

-BACK AT THE STUDIO-

"Man, where's Alls? She should have been back by now." Austin said looking at the clock. It had been twenty minutes and McDonald's was only five minutes away from the studio. Keegan shrugged.

"Maybe they screwed up our order or something." He suggested. Austin sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah...maybe."

-ALLY-

Ally woke up, her head throbbing. She knew that she was in a car. She took a chance and looked at the driver. She didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse. He didn't look at her.

"You don't need to know." He said.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Doesn't matter. Now be quiet. Got it?" He said. He turned on a gravel road and Ally let her tears fall freely. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

-STUDIO-

"I'm going to McDonalds, maybe she's still there." Austin said. He grabbed Keegan's keys off the table.

"Well, I'm going with you." They drove down the highway and turned onto the parking lot.

"There's our car." Austin said. Keegan parked next to it and he and Austin got out. Austin found the keys on the ground beside the car, like Ally had dropped them. He picked them up and unlocked the car, looking inside for any sign that Ally had been in there after she got the food. Where could she have gone?

"I'm going to go talk to some of the workers. Can you try her cell?" Austin asked. Keegan nodded and began dialing Ally's phone again. Austin walked inside and went to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" A teenage girl asked. He shook his head.

"No, but maybe you can help me, my wife was here earlier. Did you happen to see her?" He asked taking his wallet out of his back pocket and getting the most recent picture of Ally and handing it to her. The girls eyes widened.

"Jason! Come here!" She called. A guy that looked about twenty came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"This is Austin Moon, big fan by the way." She said. "But anyways look!" She said handing Jason the picture of Ally. Austin watched as Jason's eyes widened. Keegan came in then.

"Sir, your wife, she was abducted not even twenty minutes ago." Austin felt his heart shatter as he clutched his stomach.

"What, no. This has to be some sort of a mistake." He said, his eyes feeling with tears as Keegan struggled to hold him up.

"Are you sure?" Keegan asked. Jason nodded.

"Yes, we were taking the trash out and she was walking out to her car when a man came and forced her into his. I called the police right away. One came and surveyed everything and he took pictures of your wife's car and he interviewed us, more are on their way." He explained.

"No! That can't be true, Ally-she was just okay." He said the tears coming down his face as he pushed out of Keegan's grasp. He ran back out to Keegan's car. Keegan came running out.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked Austin.

"The police station, it's the only place I know to go." He said. Keegan nodded. They turned onto the highway.

"How the hell did this happen?" He asked. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Alex, it's me. Can you keep Lyssa for the night? Ally's gone missing." Austin said, more tears forming in his eyes. Alex had picked Lyssa up from daycare knowing that the songwriting could take all night.

"What?" She said loudly. He nodded, though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, some guy took her, she was walking out to the car and he just grabbed her." He said.

"Well, Dez is going to have to watch Lyssa, I'll meet you guys somewhere, there's something you need to know." She told him seriously.

"What do you mean?" He asked his sister.

"Nothing I'll explain later. Where are you?" She asked.

"Keegan and I are on our way to the police station now." He said. They hung up.

"Alex is gonna meet us there. She said there's something I need to know." He said. Keegan nodded.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that." Austin said. Keegan patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said trying to reassuring his friend. They pulled onto the parking lot and Austin seen Alex was already there. He got out and slammed the door of Keegan's truck. He was angry now.

"Oh no." Alex said to herself as she rushed over to him. "Austin, just calm down." She said. He kept walking.

"No." He said as he opened the door and walked in.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked. Austin glared at her.

"Yeah. Because I would like to know why my wife got abducted and I didn't even know!" He said. Her eyes widened.

"Sir, it's fine. Can we get someone out here?" She called into the back. A man in a suit came out.

"Hello, I'm detective Garrison. What seems to be the problem?" He asked in a nice tone.

"Why the hell did I not get contacted that my wife has gone missing?" He asked. Alex put her hand on his arm, it was burning up, she knew he was ticked off.

"Sir, I apologize. You should have been contacted. We currently have cars going out all over the city trying to find your wife and we will not rest until she is found and this guy is put behind bars." He told Austin. Austin nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"What can I do?" He asked, feeling completely hopeless.

"Well, right now at this moment there isn't much you can do. If you want you can go out searching yourself. Keep trying to contact Ally. She has her cell phone right?" Austin nodded.

"Okay. Well, just keep trying okay? I will call once I know anything." He told Austin. Austin, Alex, and Keegan walked out of the station.

"What now?" Keegan asked. Austin looked at him.

"Now? Well, now we call all of our friends and get a search party. I'm not going to just sit around when Ally could be anywhere." He said. Alex nodded and she and Austin both pulled their cell phones out prepared to make many calls.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin hung up the phone and looked at Alex and Keegan.

"Okay, I just called mom, she's on her way to get Lyssa from Dez and he and dad are going to come help." He said. Alex nodded.

"Trish and Jeremy are on their way. I'll call Sam and Derek. Is that all we have to call?" She asked. Austin nodded absent-mindedly until he realized something.

"No, we have to call her dad." He said. He dialed Lester's number.

"Hello?" Lester answered in a happy tone. Austin could feel more tears on as he was about to say once again 'Ally's missing.'

"Lester. It's Austin. I have something to tell you." Lester immediately could tell something was bothering his son-n-law.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ally's gone missing." He said. The other end of the line was silent for a few minutes.

"What? How did this happen?" He asked. Austin did a quick recap of the night.

"Kris and I are on our way. We're are we going to look first?" He asked.

"Well, just get here and we'll plan that out. We're at the station." He told him. Lester said good-bye and they hung up. Austin sat on the hood of Alex's cars. He felt completely helpless. Alex came over and sat beside him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi."

"Austin. We're going to find her." She said in a calm voice. He turned to her and she seen more tears in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I can't, but so many people love her, we're going to find her." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as he cried. The first people to pull up were Dez and Mark.

"Hey son." His dad said hugging him. "I called Andrew and Melanie, they're going to catch a flight in an hour." Austin's eyes widened.

"Dad, it's in the middle of the night in Colorado." He said. Mark nodded.

"I know, but we're family and when someone goes missing or gets hurt everyone helps." He said. Austin offered a small smile. Next to pull up were Trish, Jeremy, Sam, and Derek. The girls both hugged Austin close.

"We're going to find her." Sam said firmly. Austin nodded. Last were Lester and Kristen. Lester was crying as he hugged his son-n-law. A police officer came out and walked over to Austin.

"Mr. Moon can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked. Austin, fearing the worse, just nodded. He followed until the man stopped.

"Now, I'm not saying you have any part of this at all, but it is mandatory that as the husband, you need to take a lie detector test. That will clear you from the start. The whole family and all your friends will have to take one too. Okay?"

"Sure, anything." Austin said. He knew he didn't have anything to do with Ally's disappearance. He walked back over and told everyone that they would too, have to take a test.

"So where are we going first?" Dez asked.

"Well, we should break up into groups." Austin said.

"How about three teams? We'll cover more ground that way?" Mark suggested. Austin nodded. That would work.

"Okay, Keegan, Alex, and Dez, you guys come with me. Trish, Jeremy, Sam, and Derek you can be a group. Then dad, Lester, and Kristen. That sound okay?" Austin asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I've never searched for a..." Austin hesitated. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

"For a missing person. Where are we supposed to look?" He asked. No one really spoke up.

"How about this, we search every inch of this city?" Mark said. "Call Austin if you find anything." Everyone agreed and got into one car for each group. Austin, Keegan, and Dez got into Alex's car.

"Where do you want to go to first Austin?" She asked.

"Let's just go down the roads. The McDonald's guy told me it was a huge black truck that was old and very muddy." She nodded and headed back onto the highway. Austin kept his eyes open for anything, where could they be?

-ALLY-

Ally kept her eyes looking forward. She seen they had passed a sign that said Arizona. They had already gone that far? She sighed. She would never see her daughter, and her husband ever again. Or her friends, her dad, Kristen. She didn't even get the chance to say good-bye. She looked back at the guy.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked in a small voice. He shook his head.

"That's not my job." He said in a less harsh tone. He pulled onto another gravel road and came to a sudden stop. He got out and Ally was getting more and more nervous. He came to her side of the truck and helped her out of it. She was thankful he wasn't as rough with her as he had been before.

"Were you the man in the water? The one that tried to grab me?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"No, that wasn't me. I only left the notes." He said quietly. She nodded. She just couldn't fit the pieces together, if it wasn't him, then who was after her?

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it(: Don't worry this story will end happy I promise(: **


	7. Chapter 7

The man led Ally up brick steps leading to a log cabin. She sighed. This was it. Whoever was in there was going to hurt her one way or another. She decided to be as brave as she could be in a situation such as this one. The man stopped.

"I'm sorry," He told her. She looked at her curiously. "He's got my wife. He said he would kill her if I didn't do what he said."

"Well, thank you for apologizing...uh..." She didn't know his name.

"Caleb." He said.

"Well, thank you Caleb, and I'm sorry he's doing this to you." She said quietly. Caleb nodded and opened the door to the log cabin. Ally's eyes narrowed.

"You."

-AUSTIN-

"Anything?" Austin asked into the phone. He heard his dad sigh.

"No. I'm sorry son." Austin closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault dad." He said. It had been three days. Three days and nothing. No leads, nothing. Austin was going insane. He had barely spent anytime with Alyssa so he was on his way to his mom and dad's to pick her up. Everyone else was going to continue searching.

"Hi sweetheart." His mom said once he stepped inside. She hugged him close.

"Hi mom." He said as he peeked in the living room.

"Daddy!" Alyssa came running to him and he bent down stretching his arms out.

"I missed you daddy." She said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you too sweetie. You want to come back home now?" He asked. She nodded, a grin on her face. She ran to the guest room and began packing her things.

"She's not dead." Austin said as quietly as he could. His mom looked at him, sympathy in her eyes.

"She isn't. I can feel it. I would know if someone...killed...her." He said barely able to get the words out.

"I know sweetheart. We're going to find her." She whispered.

"I'm ready daddy! Bye grandma!" She said giving Jennifer a hug. Austin took Alyssa out to dinner and then they went to the arcade to play games. He had really missed his little girl the past few days. Right now everyone was telling Alyssa that her mommy had gone on a business trip, but Austin knew they had to tell her the truth sometime. They couldn't keep lying to her. It wasn't right and he wouldn't do it for to much longer. Everyone was being great, every night someone different came and ate dinner with him. Last night it had been Alex and Dez, the night before had been Sam and Derek. Austin was so lonely and he thought having Alyssa back at home would help feel the gap and it did. As they were heading home, he got a call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Austin, it's detective Garrison."

"Do you have something?" "Austin asked, suddenly on edge.

"Yes. We have the person's plate numbers, McDonald's let us have their security camera. We're currently looking for any black SUV with the numbers." Austin pulled over and grabbed a pin and paper.

"What are they?" He asked.

"12579JP."

"Okay, thanks." He said. They hung up and Austin had a twinge of hope pass through him. Maybe they would find Ally.

-ALLY-

"Why are you doing this?" Ally asked once again as she sat on the floor. The man laughed.

"Because Ally, I love you. Don't you see that?"

"No you don't. You never loved me." She said. "What about Lacey. Huh Dallas? Whatever happened to her?" Ally asked. Dallas' face turned dark.

"You ruined that. You outed me on wanting you back that night at the restaurant."

"Oh. Well that's not a reason to hold me hostage and Caleb's wife hostage." Ally said, turning to the other woman in the room. She was tied up.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to go get some food. Don't move." He yelled at both of them. Ally waited until the door slammed shut before walking over to the woman and untying her arms and feet.

"Thank you." She said as Caleb rushed over to her and hugged her close.

"Oh Sarah. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry I got us into this situation." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know he would do this. You thought you were getting a promotion at work. That's not your fault." She said. Caleb looked back at Ally.

"Who's your husband?" He asked. She looked at him curiously.

"Austin Moon. Why?" She asked, not knowing what that would matter.

"The singer?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to help him. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to lead him here." He said. Ally's eyes widened.

"Thank you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "That would be wonderful." She said, thinking about being with Austin and Alyssa again. Caleb looked at Sarah sadly.

"We better tie you up again, before he gets back." She sighed and nodded.

-AUSTIN-

It had now been a week. Ally was all over national news and now the hard part began. Austin had to start doing interviews. He was called on Good Morning America first.

"How long has Allison been missing?" The man asked Austin.

"Ally. She's been gone a week now." He said quietly, looking down at his hands. The audience all had look of sympathy on their faces. The interview went on and Austin was wishing he could just leave. Finally that time came when the interviewer asked his last question.

"So Austin, is there anything you would like to say to Ally or the man that took her?" Austin nodded and the camera zoomed in on him.

"Ally, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. Alyssa misses you also." He said.

"And to the man that took her, please, please. I'm begging you. I will give you any amount of money. Just please bring her back home safely." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Once the cameras shut off Austin was free to go. He had Alex babysitting Alyssa.

"Alyssa knows." Alex said when he came in after the interview.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin stared at his sister in shock, and then panic took over.

"What do you mean she knows?" He asked. Alex seen Dez walk by giving Alyssa a piggyback ride. She grabbed Austin's arm and pulled him into her and Dez's room.

"Some stupid reporter knocked on the door and she ran with Dez to open it. He started saying, 'What's it like to know your mommy was kidnapped?' It was awful." She said. Austin sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. She sat beside him.

"Alex. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Ally...she's the love of my life. I don't know how long I can keep looking if she can't be found. We have hardly any leads or anything." Alex sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Austin. You cannot give up."

"I'm not giving up...I-I'm just tired. Worn out. I'm just ready to have my wife back." Alyssa came in then.

"Daddy are we going to find mommy?" She asked in her small voice. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah sweetie. We're going to find her."

-CALEB-

Caleb watched as Austin Moon walked into a house. He waited for a few seconds. When Austin didn't come out right away Caleb got out and ran across the street to Austin's car. He pulled up the windshield and placed a note under it. He decided to wait until Austin came out to leave. He wanted to make sure he noticed it. He wished he could just ring the doorbell and tell Austin he knew where his wife was, but Dallas didn't trust Caleb. He had his spies, Caleb was sure of it. He watched as Austin walked out with a little girl, who he assumed to be his daughter. He put her in her booster seat and walked around the front of the car. He stopped in his tracks, noticing the note. He watched as Austin looked around and then ran to get in the car and driving off. He sighed in relief. Maybe Ally could be saved.

-AUSTIN-

Austin buckled Alyssa up in her booster seat and shut the door. He walked in front of the car and was about to get in when a piece of paper caught his eye. He got it out from under his windshield and read over it.

_I know where your wife is, but you have to be careful about who you contact. Call this number to find out more._

He ran to the driver's side and threw open the door and jumped in.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

"Daddy is trying to find mommy. I have to make one real quick phone call okay?" He said. He looked in the mirror as Alyssa nodded. The first two rings were agonizing. The third ring was when Caleb answered.

"This is Austin Moon." Austin said into the phone.

"Yes, look, I'm the one that took your wife. Now, I know it is awful, but he had my wife and said he would kill her, but now I know I made a mistake in taking your wife. I want to help the two of you. I want to bring her back home to you and Alyssa."

If this was something less serious Austin would have never believed him, but at this moment he was willing to do anything to save Ally.

"You said he had your wife. Who's he?" Austin asked as he drove to their home.

"Dallas."

-ALLY-

"Okay, Dallas. Can you please let us go?" Ally begged.

"No. Damn it. Where's Caleb?" Dallas yelled out in anger. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Well, you better hope he gets here and quick." Sarah shivered at the tone of seriousness in his voice. When was all of this going to end? When would she and Caleb be safe again?

-AUSTIN-

Austin and Caleb had agreed to meet on Wal Mart's parking lot. They figured it would be less suspicious then meeting on the police station's parking lot. Austin stood at Alex's door for the second time that day. He knew Trish and Sam were there, along with their husbands and he felt really bad on imposing on their get together, but this was important. He rung the bell and looked down at Alyssa.

"I promise Lyssa. This is the last time. You won't have to do random sleepovers anymore if you don't want to. Daddy's going to get mommy back. I promise." He said just as the door opened.

"Austin. Is everything okay?" Alex asked stepping aside to let them in.

"I got a note today. The man that took Ally is willing to take me to her." He could see the confusion on his sister's face.

"Well then why did he-"

"His wife is being held hostage. Dallas told him to keep her alive he had to kidnap Ally." Alex's eyes widened.

"Dallas? That little bi-"

"Four year old in the room." He yelled out in a rush. She covered her mouth.

"So are you sure it's safe? I mean he's not going to kidnap you too is he?" Austin shook his head.

"No, I have a good feeling about this." He told her. She sighed.

"If you're sure."

"I am. So where is everybody?" He asked not seeing anyone in the living room.

"They're all in Dez's office. We got more calls for interviews. Also our pastor called, he was wondering if we wanted to host a candlelight vigil in the field behind the church. Let as many people as possible come." She said. Austin nodded.

"After tonight, we won't need one." He said making it clear Ally was coming home with him.

"Go get my sister-n-law back. Okay?" She said. He nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her brother close. She watched as he drove down the road. She hoped everything was going to work out the way Austin wanted it too.

**AN: I know it's not a long chapter, but because of that next chapter will be longer(: Hope you guys all enjoyed it(: **


	9. Chapter 9

Austin pulled up under the third street light from the end of the parking lot like they had planned. He looked around. No sign of him yet. He knew the man was going to be driving a black SUV. A few minutes had passed and Austin was starting to worry. Was this just a bust? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gone much sleep since Ally had first gone missing three weeks ago. Car lights flashed through his eyes as the SUV pulled next to him. He waited for the man to get out first. He was shocked to see this man didn't look bad. He didn't look like he would abduct someone, but then again Austin remembered Dallas was holding his wife hostage. Austin would do anything for Ally, so this guy must be doing anything to get his wife back. He got out and the man stuck his hand out. Austin shook it with caution.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never agreed to this, but he threatened to kill her and me if I went to the cops." Austin nodded.

"No, man. In a weird way...I sort of understand why you did it. I mean...I would do anything to keep Ally safe, I wouldn't doubt myself to do something drastic, even if I was against it." The man nodded.

"I'm Caleb by the way."

"Austin, so shall we go?" He asked. He was about to turn and get in his car, thinking they would just take it, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed but turned to face Caleb.

"We need to take mine, he might freak out if he sees it's not me coming."

"Yeah. I didn't even think about that." Austin said. He climbed into the passenger side of the SUV.

"So where is his hideout?" Austin asked.

"All the way in Arizona." Caleb said. Austin's eyes widened.

"Wow. I can't believe Ally's way out there...uh I have one question." Austin said. Caleb looked at him as he drove.

"Yeah?"

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Austin asked hoping not. He was not only worried about her, but the baby on the way.

"No. He talked harshly to her, but he said he wouldn't hurt her. He wants to marry her. That's the plan. He's talking about taking her to a church this weekend."

"Yeah right. Over my dead body." Austin said getting more angry by the second. They were just a couple hours away from Ally and he was going to get back at Dallas.

"Okay. Well, we need the police there. Just in case." Austin said.

"Already ahead of you. They're going to be hiding on the road near it. I put the detective on my speed dial, so all I have to do is press the one button and they'll know to come. I told them to give us a few seconds, I figured you would want to get one good punch in." Caleb told him. Austin chuckled.

"Well, it's more then just one punch I want to get, but I'll take what I can get." He said.

-AN HOUR LATER-]

Dallas rushed to the window when they heard a car pull up.

"Good. It's about time he showed up." Caleb came in, ready to face the wrath of Dallas.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dallas asked harshly.

"No, I'm going to be the one asking questions here." Austin said coming in. Ally smiled.

"Austin." She said. He rushed to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Oh Ally." He whispered.

"Why the hell is he here?" Dallas asked glaring at Austin.

"I'm here to get my wife." He said helping Ally stand up. Dallas moved closer towards them.

"No. You're not going anywhere." He said. He was about to punch Austin when Austin punched him. This was completely unexpected to Dallas. He didn't think Austin Moon could throw a punch. Austin punched him once more and nodded to Caleb signaling it was okay to call the police now.

"No one, and I mean no one messes with my wife. Got that?" He asked. He pushed Dallas to the ground before grabbing Ally's hand and rushing out just as the cops pulled up. Caleb and Sarah came out then. Austin hugged and hugged and hugged and then kissed and kissed and kissed Ally.

"I've missed you so much. You have no idea." He whispered, his forehead against hers.

"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." She said. She looked over to see Caleb hugging Sarah.

"I'll be right back." She said, Austin watched as she walked over.

"Caleb, I want to thank you for getting Austin here." She said. She hugged him then, shocking him completely.

"You don't hate me?" He asked.

"No. Of course not. Austin probably would have done the same if he were in your situation." Caleb nodded and looked over at Austin.

"Yeah he told me that himself. You've got yourself a good guy." He said. Ally hugged Sarah before walking back over to Austin, who was now being questioned by a police officer.

"They want to take us to the station before we can go home. For questioning." Austin said. Ally nodded. He slung an arm over her shoulders and led her to the cop car.

**AN: YAY! Austin and Ally are back together(: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter(: **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello? Austin what's going on?" Mr. Dawson asked into the phone.

"I found Ally." Austin said, happiness returning to his voice for the first time in weeks.

"You did? Oh thank goodness. Where are you?" He said, in a rushed tone. "Kristen! He's got Ally!" Austin heard him call. Austin smiled and looked back at the closed door.

"We're at the police station, their asking her a few questions." He told her dad.

"Okay. We're on our way. Do you want me to call the gang, Andrew, Alex, and your parents?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Yeah. That would be great, but don't worry about Andrew, he had to go back to Colorado. He left two days ago." Austin explained.

"Okay. Austin, is she hurt?" Mr. Dawson asked nervously.

"No, her and the baby are just fine. They took us to the hospital first just to make sure everything was okay with the baby." He said.

"Oh thank goodness." Mr. Dawson answered with a sigh of relief. They hung up just as Ally was walking out of the room. She walked over to Austin, tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked lifting her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I will be. I just need to see Alyssa, and everyone." She said. Austin wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. She inhaled. She had missed the familiar smell of her husband. He kissed her on the head.

"I love you." He whispered in her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Austin! Ally."

"Dad!" Ally called running to hug her father and Kristen. Kristen, Lester, and Ally all had tears in their eyes as they hugged.

"Ally!" This time it was Trish, Jeremy, Sam, and Derek. Ally went through another round of hugs. Austin's parents showed up then. Both hugging Ally together.

"MOMMY!" Ally heard. She turned to see Dez and Alex coming in, Alyssa running right for her. She bent down just as her little girls' arms wrapped around her neck. Ally started crying all over again.

"Oh mommy. I missed you so much. Promise not to leave again?" Her little girl asked her. Ally smiled.

"I promise sweetie." She said hugging Alyssa one more time. Everyone smiled as they watched the happy scene play out before them. Ally stood up and picked Alyssa up.

"So what do you want to do now that you're back?" Austin asked his wife. Everyone waited for the answer.

"Honestly? I just want to go home!" She said, a smile on her face. Everyone hugged her once more before allowing her and Austin to go home. Ally read a book to Alyssa that night before putting her down to sleep. She plugged in Alyssa's nightlight and shut of her room light. She walked out into the living room to see Austin laying on the couch. He sat up a little more allowing her to snuggle into his chest. They settled on a movie to watch.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we can take you to a therapist or something. Anything Alls, you name it. What's going to help you with this?" Austin asked, truly worried for his wife's well-being.

"I will be, no I don't need a therapist, and you and Alyssa are what will help me get through this. Besides, it could have been worse. He could have starved me," She shuddered at the next thought.

"Raped me, or even killed me, but he didn't. And that I'm thankful for, I'm back with my family and that's the way it's going to stay." She said firmly. He nodded.

"I just want to be sure." He said quietly staring at the T.V.

"I know."

-A WEEK LATER-

Austin and Ally were cooking dinner while watching the national news when they heard their names.

"Rock star Austin Moon and his songwriter/wife Ally are finally reunited." The reporter said. They looked at the screen to see a picture of them hugging.

"24 year old Allison Moon had been abducted just three and a half weeks ago. The man was a crush from her past named Dallas Mills. His former girlfriend Lacey Wilkes broke up with him after finding out at Austin and Ally's wedding, that Dallas had tried to get Ally back while he was dating Lacey. Lacey dumped Dallas and this was his chance to get Ally back. Or so he thought. Austin Moon was determined to get his wife back and he did. With the help of a man named Caleb, a guy that was supposed to be Dallas' accomplice, Austin tracked down his wife and was able to bring her home to him and their little daughter. Dallas Miles went on trial today and was found guilty of holding not only Ally, but Caleb's wife Sarah, hostage. He is getting sent to ten years in prison."

The woman moved onto a new story and Ally sighed in relief as Austin picked her up and twirled her around.

"Well, thank goodness that's over with." Austin said as he walked back to the stove.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I didn't have to go to the trial." She said as she helped. Alyssa came running in.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm home!" She called. Ally picked her up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Alex walked in and sat her keys on the counter, Dez following her inside.

"What's for dinner?" Dez asked leaning against the counter watching over Ally.

"Pasta and salad."

"Sounds good." Alex said.

"Smells good." Dez said. Alex walked over to Ally and grinned as she continuously poked Ally's growing belly.

"I have two things to tell you. One. You're getting a belly!" Alex said squealing. She then smiled at Dez.

"And two...Dez and I are going to have a baby!" She said excitedly. Ally stopped cooking and jumped up and down with her sister-n-law, both girls screaming their heads off.

"This is great! I'm four months along, how far are you?" Ally asked.

"Two! Are kids are going to be the same age!" She said hugging Ally all over again.

"Alright, alright. Let me give my beautiful sister a hug. Congratulations sis." Austin said hugging her.

"Do mom and dad know?" Austin asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. They do and so do Dez's parents. We wanted to tell all of our friends separately though." The four friends and Alyssa sat down and ate dinner together. Alyssa excitedly chatting about how she was going to help out with her little brother or sister and her little niece or nephew.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Definitely one of the happier chapters in this story(: **


	11. Chapter 11

-6 YEARS LATER-

Ally walked down the aisle, the sand feeling amazing between her toes. She smiled at the man standing in front of her. It was their ten year anniversary, and as promised Austin and Ally were renewing their vowels in Hawaii. Alex and Dez were there with their daughter who was six, her name Melissa. They also had their two year old son Danny. Andrew and Melanie were there with their one year old son Austin. Trish and Jeremy were there with their twin sons Chaz and Chad. Sam and Derek were there with their son and daughter, Derek Jr. and Angela. Austin and Ally's second child was a boy that they named Mark. He was now six, and they also had a three year old daughter named Sarah.

The day was a cloudless blue and the sun shone brightly. It was just four in the afternoon and the ocean was an amazing shade of blue. The waves gave the perfect background music for the ceremony. They were having the ceremony right behind their hotel. Many people were watching from their private balcony. Austin had once again had something prepared for the event. Austin grabbed his guitar and began singing.

It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby.

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can go. No one will know. Oh come on girl.

Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash. We can blow. Shots of patron. And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it just this dancing juice?

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.

When Austin was finished singing he looked up to see Ally, as beautiful as ever, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. The minister smiled and looked at Austin.

"Do you Austin Moon take Allison Moon to be your wife?" The minister asked. Austin smiled.

"I do." He said.

"Do you Allison Moon take Austin Moon to be your husband?"

"I do." She said, her voice quivering with unshed tears of happiness.

"You may kiss your bride." Austin took Ally's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Soon it was time for the reception which was being held inside a conference room in the hotel, but since it was right next to the beach, people could do both. Beach or conference room. Austin and Ally were having an amazing time dancing and hanging out with their friends.

"So are you excited for our second honeymoon/trip?" Austin asked. Ally grinned and nodded. They decided to stay with the kids in Hawaii for a week and then go to Colorado for a second week.

"May I steal the bride for a moment?" Austin sighed.

"Really Drew? Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not. I want to dance with my sister-n-law."

"Fine. Where's Mel?" Austin asked searching for his sister-n-law.

"Well, you and Austin have had quite the life haven't you?" Andrew asked as they twirled around the dance floor. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that." She said looking up at the sky.

"Well, now everything is just fine." Andrew said as he spun her around. When they were finished he hugged her close.

-YEARS LATER-

Austin and Ally sat in the hot stadium, both grinning. Austin was getting the camera ready to record. Their parents and friends sat behind them. Mark, Sarah, and their last child Eric, sat beside them.

"Jessica Michaels, Lyle Michaels, Alyssa Moon,"

Austin, Ally, their families and all of their friends stood and cheered as loud as they could. Alyssa grinned and smiled up at her family, the loudest ones in the whole football stadium. Once the ceremony was over Austin and Ally looked everywhere for their daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" She said rushing up to them. They hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, we're so proud of you!"

Alyssa had graduated top of her class, straight A's every year, and she was valid Victorian. Her parents, her grandparents, and her aunts and uncles were so proud of her.

Austin and Ally and their families had been through so much together. Each thing brought them together and made their relationships even stronger. Austin didn't know what the next day would bring, but all he knew was as long as he had his family, he could get through anything.

**AN: Well, I am finished with the stories dealing with Love's Mysterious Game. I hope you all enjoyed(: I didn't have any great ideas for the last chapter so I decided to go with a Epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed these three stories(: And for the ones that wanted me to do a sixteen year old Ally missing, I am currently working on it(: So keep a look out for it. **


End file.
